


I will show you

by Jajamix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajamix/pseuds/Jajamix
Summary: Junmyeon doesn't know why and when others became distant with him. Junmyeon tries his best to be a good leader and friend but fate has other plans for him when he finds out what others think of him. And that's where he decides. He will show them.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first story here, about one of my favourite groups-EXO.  
> I hope you enjoy the story, feel free to comment too :)  
> Also this story is cross posted on AFF.

Words. When you first think of it, words are just letters put together, words make sentences and from sentences comes a story. 

We ussualy don't think much when we speak. We don't realise that words carry a meaning to them. Things said out of anger can hurt other people deeply.

Junmyeon closed the book and put it under his pillow. He was thinking bout lot of things lately. Exo would have a comeback soon and exo-ls were hyped up and he was too, but something had happened between Junmyeon and his members. They had become distant with each other. Junmyeon tried his best to fit in with the other members, to become closer to them. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had become quite close soon after they debuted, Jongin and Kyungsoo had an intresting relationship. They seemed to dislike each othet a lot in the past but grew unexpectedly close. Sehun's and Yixing's friendship was as unexpected. It looked like both boys had nothing in common, they didn't even acknowledge each other much. Who could have known that intrest in unicorns would make their friendship form. Jongdae and Minseok were friends from their trainee days. Only one without a pair was Junmyeon. 

Not like he minded. He was pretty close to all of his members. In the 9 member group someone would end up alone and it just happened to be Junmyeon. But he had an idea how to fix that. 

A little party is a good way how to spend some good time with your friends. Only Junmyeon and his members. 

Junmyeon kept it as a secret from the other members. They were all busy with their own schedules, was it filming for a drama, an OST producing or appearance on a TV show.

Junmyeon had always wanted to have something on his own, something that made him stand out. Yes, that might be a little selfish from Junmyeon as a leader. Being a leader was a big responsibility and honor. Junmyeon appreciated that, but he still longed for something on his own or with his members, he didn't mind, he just wanted to be included, since other exo members were having big projects and offers while he stayed in their dorm most of the time, that is if they weren't preparing for a comeback. 

But Junmyeon understood that the company just couldn't give him his own solo project so soon, not after Yixing had just dropped his new song Sheep. 

Junmyeon got up from his warm bed and stepped outside of his and Sehun's shared room. Now it was mostly his own room since sehun preferred to stay at the other members’ rooms. Junmyeon didn't know why, probably because Junmyeon was focusing on his skills. It's not like Junmyeon was a bad singer, he just wanted to be able to reach those Baekhyun's and Chen's high notes.

A soft smile spread on Junmyeon's lips as he looked at his own hand work. It wasn't easy but within a few hours Junmyeon had turned their dorm's living room into a beautiful place for an event. It was decorated with ballons and ornaments, other rooms had been decorated, too. Their ussually messy dorm was cleaned spotless and looked like they had just moved in it. On the table were numerous food. Junmyeon tried his best to cook what each member liked the best, he wasn't as good as Kyungsoo at cooking, but his skills were good enough. He had also prepared little gifts for his members.  
The clock showed that it was already 5 pm. They were supposed to arrive two hours earlier but none of them had showed up or left a message.

Junmyeon had asked them to come to their dorm regarding exo's comeback. 

A wierd feeling started to make it's way in Junmyeon's stomach. He didn't know what it was. It was a mix of emptiness and the feeling of being rejected. Junmyeon couldn't explain it, and why he was feeling it in first place.  
The time passed slowly and the feeling had moved to his heart and mind. Junmyeon had texted all of them, mostly Sehun. 

Junmyeon didn't want to admit it but he had stared to develop some feelings toward their maknae. He didn't know how it had started. Junmyeon noticed how bright, hardworking, beautifull and nice the other was. Just the mere thought of him made Junmyeon feel like making it through another day. Their 5 year difference didn't bother Junmyeon as much as in the beggining. He was thankfull for having someone as sweet and caring as Sehun in his life. He knew he could always turn to Sehun if he needed someone to listen to or lend a shoulder to cry on. Sehun would always listen to his worries and hold him when Junmyeon felt like the world was crushing him down.

If only Sehun was here right now to hold him as the first tears fell down Junmyeons cheeks. Soon he was a crying mess, holding himself, trying to get rid of the bad thoughts that were haunting him in this moment. That his members didn't come because they simply didn't want to. That the reason why Junmyeon was always alone was because his members disliked him. Junmyeon knew that he could be annoying, especially now that he was trying to bond with them, to be closer with them.   
What if his members got tired of him? What if they thought he was a bad leader or a bad person?   
"But I still want you..." Junmyeon muttered, having a hard time to talk or breathe at this moment. It had gotten very late. Junmyeon felt like his heart had been ripped out from his chest. He couldn't move, not like he wanted to. He just wanted to disappear. Maybe then they would start caring for him.   
Right when he thought that he heard a sound of a car driving closer and closer. That made Junmyeon get up and dry his tears. He was wrong. Of course they would come, they were a team. They were probably busy, but they still loved him and cared about him. 

Junmyeon came running to the front door, tripping on his way many times. He was about to open the door when he heard his members speaking. Junmyeon stopped and listened carefully pressing his ear against the door. 

"Do we really needed to wait so long to arrive, he has probably fallen asleep." Junmyeon recognised Baekhyun's voice. He smiled softly but kept listening. He would make them repay for worrying him and making him wait. 

"Says the one who didn't want to be in a group with the qoute on quote the "stupid one."" Junmyeon's smile fell. In front of him appeared a scene, like an old, forgotten memory coming from the back of his mind. 

  
~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun was sprawled on the floor when Junmyeon came to him, a book laying on his face. Junmyeon couldn't contain his laughter, waking Baekhyun up from his slumber. 

"What are you laughing about, stupid Jun?" He asked but Junmyeon only laughed more, taking it as a joke. He was used to his members disrespecting him but it was okay, he will get hang of it one day, but not today.

"About you, silly." Jnmyeon sat next to Baek, taking a look at the book,which was grabbed by Baekhyun. "Don't touch it, it's your present!" Baekhyun stomped away from Junmyeon. "A guide on becoming a better person?" Junmyeon wondered why he would need such a book. "Because you are stupid, thats why." Baekhyun replied as if he was reading Junmyeon's thoughts. Junmyeon hid the pang of hurt with a cheerful smile. "Did I do something to make my Baekie mad?" Junmyeon asked as softly as he could. "No hyung, I am just kidding. Here's your gift. I will get you a new one anyway." Junmyeon hugged Baekhyun and gave him a kiss on his forehead before walking to his room. He didn't see how Baekhyun wiped his forehead.

  
~~~~~~~~

Breathe in and out. Don't take their words to the heart. Remember that you are stronger than that.  
Thats what the book said. If only following advice was so easy.  
"I gave him a book that should help him become better, don't you think Xing?" Baekhyung said.  
"Maybe,he really is pitful then if he needs these kind of books." Yixing shrugged. 

  
~~~~~~

It was after their debut. Exo had finished practising and Junmyeon was about to fall into the warmth and comfort of his bed when he heard a knock on the door. The door opened a little and Yixing appeared. He looked nervous and was playing with the hem of his shirt. The sight of that made Junmyeon's heart clench so he embraced Yixing in a big hug .   
"I love you Jun." Yixing whispered quietly. 

If Junmyeon wasn't that close to the other, he probably wouldn't have even heard those words. Junmyeon's heart beat faster when he heard those words.

"I love you too Xingie." He didn't expect anything to happen, but suddenly soft lips connected with his. That action made Jummyeon jump and push Yixing away. His mind was telling Jun that it was the right choise, but Xing's hurt eyes told him a different story. 

"I thought you loved me." Yixing was trying his best not to break down in front of Junmyeon. His mind was clouded with anger and sadness. He had spent so many years trying to woo Junmyeon and now that they were teammates, he got pushed away.

Junmyeon was saying something, probably apologising, but Yixing didn't hear. He was already out of the room. Ehen Yixing arrived to his room, he screamed in his pillow, cursing the world and Junmyeon. He had clearly made a mistake rejecting Yixing because no one else would love him the way yixing does, no one would be near as good as Yixing was. Junmyeon will understand this and come begging to him but Yixing will break him first. Really pathetic. Junmyeon's soft sobs lulled him to sleep and made him forget his own heartache. 

  
~~~~~~~~~

  
Junmyeon fell on the floor. The same emotions were coming to him, embracing him and not letting him go. It was hard to ignore those words when someone you love gives you so much pain. 

"Imagine if you stayed with him Xing, you would die of boredom." Jongin snickered.

"Not only that, haven't you noticed how bothersome he is?" Jongdae agreed.

"Such a killjoy he is." Chanyeol said, shaking his head as if in disbelief. 

"I wonder how did he become a leader." They said those things so carefree and casual while to Junmyeon each word was like a stab to his heart. He loved and cared for his members, he only did what he thought was the best. If he could only go and ask them what did he do wrong. He just wants to be loved like everyone else, wants to be special to someone but now it looked like a dream too good to come true. If only he could go back in time and fix it....

~~~~~

"No, no, no, stop Junmyeon. How many times do I have to tell you that your moves are all wrong! Try again!"  
Jongin's voice could be heard in whole building, Junmyeon was sure of that.   
He was trying his best to learn the new dance as fast as possible but of course he always failed. He couldn't coordinate his body well or move to the rhythm, even after spending all those years training at SM entarteiment. Jumyeon knew his efforts were not in vain! If only he had practised a little more....

Junmyein turned to look at Jongin but put his head down in shame after seeing Jongin giving him one of his death glares. Jongdae and Chanyeol only snickered at him. 

Junmyeon had decided to practise their new choreo and Jongin was happy to help his hyung.   
Was happy.   
Now his blood was boiling in anger. He had given Junmyeon his time  
but Junmyeon was wasting it. How could someone be that unprofessional and still debut? Jongin had no idea. 

He gave an apolegetic look to Jongdae and Chanyeol who also wanted a lesson from him but because of Junmyeon, they had to wait while junmyeon was attempting to dance. It was pathetic seeing him try so hard or exagerate his moves in failed attempts to look hot or even sexy. That boy didn't know what he was doing. 

"Enough for today. Let's go home. Chan, Dae, I'll teach you tommorow." Jongin sighed.   
"One more time, please. I promise I can do it right." Junmyeon pleaded.

Jongin sighed for nth time that day and turned the music back on. Time had never went so slow for jongin. 

  
~~~~~~~~~

"Let's just hope he hasn't burned our dorm down while trying to cook for us" Kyungsoo said in his melodic voice. "Are you sure that he cooked?" It was Minseok. "He has probably eaten it all, look at his weight gain!"

~~~~~~~~~~

The smell of something burning got Kyungsoo up, rushing to the kitchen. What he saw was Junmyeon poking what looked or was supposed to look like food. The only problem was that it was so badly burned, Kyungsoo couldn't even tell what food it was anymore. Kyungsoo shot Junmyeon a glare before looking at Minseok who was trying to stop laughing so hard he had turned bright red like tomato. 

"I just wanted to cook..." Junmyeon tried to explain but Kyungsoo didn't even listen. Instead he took the burnt food and threw it out. He saw food that was suprisingly not burned and threw it out too. It couldn't be any good. He gave Junmyeon one last glance and walked away with Minseok following him behind, leaving Junmyeon with tears fighting to spill past his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~

Junmyeon thought that he had had enough. His heart was in so much pain he was sure he couldn't take more pain. But faith had other plans for Junmyeon. 

"Let's stop talking about him. Imagining his ugly face is enough to give me shivers."  
No, not his Sehun, his sweet little Sehun. His whole world. Junmyeon tried to hide away from his thoughts. He heard voices telling him how useless he was. How much his members suffered with him in the group. How much better it would be if he just left them, once and forever. But who was he kidding? It was the truth after all.

Junmyeon was moving on auto pilot. He didn't know where he was going but it didn't matter. The pain would still be there, no matter where he was. There was only one way out. 

Junmyeon opened the window. His mind was full with old memories, filled with old, broken promises, of promises them all being one. Well, now they would have to be without him, not like they noticed him anyways.

Junmyeon was halfway to finishing his plan when strong arms wrapped around him. He recognised those arms belonging to none other than Sehun himself. 'Am I not disgusting now?' Junmyeon thought bitterly. 

He could hear the members talking, shouting, asking him why. Junmyeon tried to break from Sehun's hold but the younger was much stronger than him. 

Junmyeon felt being hugged. Once he would have enjoyed being held like this but now it made him feel nothing. Maybe only pitty for himself. 

Junmyeon waited for some time before freeing himself from Sshun's arms. He went to his room, surprised that no one followed him. Junmyeon arrived at his room and plopped on his bed. He only heard some whispers and they weren't pleasant, talking how pathetic he was and how his trick had almost succeded. That he did it only for his own benefits.

Junmyeon had had enough. He took the book from his pillow and threw it. He was done. Done with everything. He won't let them hurt him anymore. He won't bother them with his disgusting presence.

Boring? He will make sure it's not boring.  
Fat? He will loose weight.  
Ugly? He will change his appearance.  
Stupid? He will become smarter.  
Bothersome? He won't bother them.  
Embarrassing? He won't embarrass them no more.  
Killjoy? He will bring only joy.  
Pitful? He will prove them wrong.  
He will show them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I'm back with chapter 2. Hope you will enjoy it!

After all the stuff that happened yesterday, Junmyeon went to sleep, but it turned out to be harder than expected, his thoughts moving in his head, keeping him awake. Words, that he never expected to hear from his beloved members echoed through his mind. But out of all these thoughts one thought stood out the most-the deep desire to change and show them that he is worth of being loved and treasured, that he is better than what they expected. Junmyeon felt sleep consuming him, but desire was still there, burning stronger than before. After a few hours Junmyeon was already knocked out, sprawled out on his bed that he didn't notice a person entering the room, picking up the book Junmyeon had thrown in anger and put it on the table. Then the dark silouette crouched down to Junmyeon's level and gently moved his fingers through Jun's soft locks. The male lifted up the blanket and shifted his body towards Junmyeon's sleeping figure, slowly intertwining their limbs together, moving slightly so Jun's head would rest on his chest. With Junmyeon's soft breathing lulling him to sleep, Sehun wrapped his arms around the sleeping beauty in front of him and murmured something that only the wind could hear.

  
Junmyeon woke up early next morning. The alarm clock on the table showed 5 AM. Perfect for Jun. The other members were still sleeping, giving Junmyeon enough time to start his plan. 

Junmyeon quickly got dressed, not bothering to put on any make up or pair up any outfits. What he needed right now was some comfy clothes that won't get dirty easily. Junmyeon was going on his first run. Junmyeon had never ran before, it's not that he was lazy, he did work out from time to time but Lay, Sehun and Minseok's chocolate abs was a dream too far away to reach, until now. Junmyeon didn't exactly have a list of steps he should follow but he decided that starting a routine will be the best way how to reach his goals. 

Junmyeon turned his head to the bed a few steps away from him. Sehun was sprawled out like a frog, his hair messy and falling in front of his eyes, his arms wrapped out as if holding someone. Some other day Junmyeon would have found the sight cute and maybe would've imagined himself in Sehun's arms, blushing at the mere thought of that. But not this time. Junmyeon could never imagine the harsh thoughts Sehun had thought of himthis whole time. But they were like an eye opener to Jun. He realised his flaws and now he knew what he should change in order to show his members of what he was capable of. Junmyeon cringed a bit at the word "his". Yesterday he thought that they really were one but after hearing what rest of the members said about him made him realise that he was living in an illusion. They were never one. Maybe in the begining when they had just debuted and were slowly accepting and getting to know each other. Junmyeon should have realised it all sooner, but it's better later than never.

Before exiting the room, Junmyeon noticed the book laying on the table as if mocking him. Weird. Junmyeon was sure he threw it somwhere. Where? Don't ask him, he doesn't know. Junmyeon cringed at his old self, which gladly took in everything the book had to offer. That was one of his biggest mistakes–to follow that book. It only made him look weaker in the eyes of others. Junmyeon wondered who could have put it on the table. Totally not Sehun. Why would he even bother? Junmyeon just shrugged his shoulders and queitly made his way out of their dorm.

After 2 hours Junmyeon wobled back to the dorm, his legs feeling like jelly. He shouldn't have overrestimated himself. Running is way harder than it looks like.   
He opened the door only to be greeted by the worried faces of Minseok and Kyungsoo. Junmyeon was too tired to check if they were trurly worried or if it was a mask. 

"Were where you? We looked for you everywhere!" For a second Junmyeon believed that Minseok was genuine, but his eyes betrayed him. He could see it in his eyes, the glint of annoyance was shining through very clearly with a mix of something else which Junmyeon couldn't decypher quite yet. Minseoks hand, which now rested on his shoulder felt like a stone, bringing him down with it's weight the longer it stayed on his shoulder. Junmyeon shook it off, trying to avoid Kyungsoo's eyes that seemed to ask him questions but Junmyeon ignored it. Instead of listening to what his members had to say, he made his way to his shared room with Sehun, expecting to be alone, Minseok's and Kyungsoo words getting more distant by the second, mixing up with the words they had said yesterday. Jun was having trouble understanding what is reality and what just his thoughts. After closing the door Junmyeon expected to fall down on his bed and move on to next part of his plan, but instead he was greeted by brown chocolate orbs of the maknae, expecting to see annoyance and carelesness in his eyes, after all he had to look at Junmyeon's ugly face. But he was surprised yet again. But this time... by thr lack of emotions in Sehun's eyes. It had always been hard to read Sehun but sometimes Junmyeon managed to break through the stone mask Sehun had and understand what he was feeling without having to talk to him at all. He could just read him. But this time he could see nothing. But at the same time it didn't surprise Junmyeon that much, he knew how Sehun felt, and the stinging in his heart didn't hurt as much as before. 

Ignoring Sehun was Junmyeon's first thought, after all he was planning to show them what he was capable of, but he couldn't expose himself so easily, it would only make others hate him more and think that he's trying to get their attention and cheap sympathy, pity.

"You know, you shouldn't run off so often. If you want to talk then talk to us, don't keep it to yourself." Sehun's deep voice echoed in his mind, sending shivers down his spine. No matter how much Junmyeon didn't want to admit it, Sehun still had his heart, it was hard to forget the younger when Junmyeon loved him so deeply. Getting someone out of his heart turned out to be the hardest part of his plan, but Junmyeon will do it, even if it tore him apart, he would let go of his feelings, and maybe even find someone else to love, someone, who would love him no matter how weird, embarrassing or bothersome he would be, and Junmyeon had these moments from time to time, maybe too much of his liking. Well, used to have.

Junmyeon had to try very hard to not either pass out or to akwardly fidget with his hands like he used to do when he felt nervous. Instead, he straightened his posture and tried his best to not get lost in Sehun's eyes. Junmyeon always adored how composed Sehun could be, even in difficult situations. Junmyeon hoped he was doing a good job of copying Sehun and not showing any emotion as he started to speak. 

"I'm fine. Just went out for a little run".

Damn, his voice was a bit shaky and louder than what he intendet it to be, but he just smirked to mask the fact that his demanour cracked, which seemed to throw Sehun off track. 

"And you should stop worrying about me, I am not as weak as you think. Yesterday was..." Junmyeon tried to find the right words "a hard day. That's it. What's for breakfast?"

This talk felt like a failure to Junmyeon, but it seemed to have leaved some kind of impression on Sehun who looked confused and taken back by Junmyeon's words. 

"C-chicken. You should get dressed and eat, our schedule starts soon. And..." Sehun thought for a second, but then shook his jead. "Just do what I said."

It was obvious that Sehun wanted to say something else but instead he just turned away and left without a glance. 

'Finally' Junmyeon thought as he sprawled out on his bed, feeling like he just gon ran over by a truck. His legs hurt like hell, hopefully he will be able to hide it during their schedules. 

Now came one of the hardest parts–to find something good to wear. Junmyeon didn't consider himself any fashionista, but he probably had something wearable in his messy closet. That's what he thought. Now, after looking through piles of clothing, he couldn't find anything that would make others go 'Wow, you look so good, Jun'. 

The sound of a door creaking caught Junmyeon's attention, making him turn his head only to be met with Baekhyun. 

"Hey, stupid Jun, time to go eat". Junmyeon would lie if he said that Baekhyun's words didn't leave any impact on him, but his dream to prove his team that he could be as good as them, made him forget the pain he felt at Baekhyun's remark. Instead he just smiled and waved Baekhyun off

"I will go soon, just need to find something good to wear." Junmyeon replied, going through his clothes again.

Baekhyun left his room quickly, but not quick enough for him not to hear Minseok's remark. 

"Probably can't find anything that would fit him." He heard him snicker. 

Someone laughed, Junmyeon recognised that voice. It belonged to Jongdae. 

"I wouldn't be surprised, he looks like trash no matter what he wears." This time more members joined in on the laughter but Junmyeon couldn't hear it over his own sobs, first tears escaping against his own will.

No, he couldn't just sit here and pity himself. He should go out there and prove them that their words were wrong and had didn't affect him. 

Only if doing it would be easier than saying it...

For a moment Junmyeon debated over calling Key, one of his friends and an absolute fashionista, but then something came up in his mind. Junmyeon got up and got ready quickly.

\-------

Out of all reactions, shocked expressions and wide hanging mouths was something Junmyeon didn't expect. At least not yet. Not like he was complaining. That meant that his plan was somewhat working. 

"Are those my clothes?" Sehun was the first one to break the silence that had setled in. "What, you don't like it?" Junmyeon tried to act like he just didn't open Sehun's closet and take out some of his best clothing, and most expensive ones too, he might add. 

"Not gonna lie, these clothes look goid on you". 

Okay, first compliment and from Yixing, too. That was a small sucsess which Junmyeon celebrated by doing a small dance in his head. The sound of Sehun chocking on a pickle made it only better. Junmyeon made his way to the table to sit at, the only free space left being between Sehun and Yixing. Junmyeon felt how stiff both of them got and he enjoyed it. They continued to eat in silence for the rest of breakfest. 'Probably didn't expect for me to try something like this, I'm pitful after all' Junmyeon thought to himself, smiling in silent victory. But that didn't last long.

"Don't think too much of yourself,you look good in these clothes but your face still looks the same" Chanyeol said, making the atmosphere even more awkward. Thankfully, a smack on the head from Kyungsoo made it lighter when everyone started laughing, Junmyeon included. They continued to eat breakfest in peace till Yixings suddenly coughed, catching everyones attention. 

"I just remembered, I have something to do. You go without me, I will catch up with you later." And with those words he left, rushing to his room. 

When inside, he made sure to wait till the others left. Only then he let out the emotions he felt back in the room with them. He pulled at his hair in frustation. No, no, no, this can't be happening. Junmyeon needed to be broken, not walking around looking like he came out straight from a fashion magazine. And the others did nothing, except for Chanyeol. Yixing had to agree that Junmyeon really shocked him, but they can't let their guards down and slack off. His plan can't fail! He needs to find a way to break Junmyeon and make him go to Yixing, begging on his knees. He will make his plan reality with or without the help of others. And with that thought in mind, Yixing left their house, a new plan already in his mind.

\

Chapter 2 is finally done. Hopefully you enjoyed it. I think that it is quite messy sometimes so feel free to ask me any questions. Or maybe leave a comment about what you liked about this story and what I could do better. That encourages me to write more and improve


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is up!  
> Hope you enjoy it! If you do maybe leave a comment, every feedback is appreciated ^^

The day passed slow for Junmyeon. His legs hurt from running this morning and their active schedule just added to the pain. Thankfully they were done for today. Junmyeon couldn't wait till he could throw himself into the comfort of his bed. The members were quiet for most of the time, not bothering to throw any remarks at Junmyeon. Junmyeon was thankful for that. He was about to exit the SM building when someone aproached him. Junmyeon recognised the person as his close friend and his senior Choi Minho. They were friends since their trainee days ,their friendship going strong to this day but their schedules have kept these two from meeting up recently. 

"Hey Jun! Long time no see. How are you doing? Minho asked endulging Jun in a hug. The simple action of a hug had the power of making Junmyeon feel better immediately. In moments like these Junmyeon was thankful for such friend like Minho, he could cheer him up easily. But Junmyeon couldn't bring himself to tell Minho what had happened recently, he didn't want to add more worries for his friend as SHINee had just released their newest song. He knew how much effort Minho puts in each comeback, he didn't want to bring him down. 

"I'm good, just tired from the long practise. What bout you? What have you been up to?"

Minho gave Junmyeon the brightest smile as he spoke. "I'm great. I missed performing on stage. It's been a long time since I've done anythingacrive, I have become a bit rusty, don't you think?" Minho started dancing, while shouting lyrics of Ring Ding Dong, catching attention of passing by staff, who laughed at Minho's little performance. 

Junmyeon didn't want to admit it but he felt jealous of Minho sometimes. Not much though, Minho was the perfect guy and a bright soul in general. Junmyeon understood why everyone liked him. He was smart, attractive, cheerful and extremly talented. How much Junmyeon wanted to be like him, at least he had motivation now to change himself. 

Minho's eyes were as warm as honey when he smiled at the staff making them squeal and turn away from them with visible blush in their cheeks. Minho just laughed softly at them, not minding it much. He was probably used to fangirls and fanboys going crazy about him daily. Junmyeon remembered his attempts of being 'sexy', when he took off his jacket while performing History. Long story short it was a disaster with rest of EXO teasing him about it till this day. 

"Junnie is blushing!" Minho's deep voice hit him out of his trans. Was he really blushing? His cheeks felt warm indeed. Great, now he was embarrassing himself in front of Minho and the staff. 

"Don't worry about it, you look cute when you blush." Was Minho laughing about him right now? No way he could be serious about it!

"I'm serious, Jun" Minho said, looking at him. "Don't look surprised. You know that I can read you like an open book, right?" Junmyeon just nodded, praying that someone would help him to stop feeling so weird. He should ptactise to be confident, not blush in front of his friend like a little girl. 

His prayers where answered by Baekhyun making gagging sounds. Junmyeon hadn't noticed him before, failing to put on a mask of confidence like he did with Sehun. 

"It's time to go Jun! Or you can walk home alone if you want to!" Baekhyun didn't even bother to look at them as he walked to the exit. 

"Whats's wrong with him? Did you guys get into a fight or something?" Minho asked, clearly annoyed by Baekhyun's attitude. Junmyeon tried to come up with some lie but a quick glance at Minho proved that there's no reason to lie. Minho can easily see if Junmyeon is lying or not. 

"It's just.... we had some kind of fallout. Nothing big, no reason to worry at all." Junmyeon wasn't lying, they had had a fallout, he only left a few details out.

Minho didn't look like he believed it, but that was enough to stop him from going further. "How about I walk with you? We haven't talked for a while. Some time for ourselves only will come in handy, don't you think?" Minho's voice was softer than before. 'Probably pittying you.' The voice inside Jun's head said, leaving him with the feeling of loneliness. To stop it from spreading further, Junmyeon focused fully on Minho, nodding to his offer.

  
The walk back home was peaceful. Minho walked with him all the way home. Junmyeon was thankful for that. They caught up with each other, shared some good laughs. Junmyeon missed days like these when he could just talk with Minho and forget about his worries. The night had slowly settled in, coloring the sky with millions of stars making Junmyeon even more nostalgic. 

Finally they arrived at their destination. "It was good meeting you Jun, maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" Minho said, looking around in search for other EXO members. Baekhyun's attitude had made him worry a bit. He knew that Junmyeon always liked to appear as strong and confident but deep inside hid a boy–sweet, gentle and fragile, wanting to be loved. Minho knew Jun better than he knew himself and he knew the struggles he faced being, how lonely he felt when his friends debuted one after another, how guilty he felt when 3 of EXO members left. Minho wanted to protect and love him the way this boy with dark doe eyes and sweet smile which could melt him , deserves but now he had the rest of the EXO to be there for him. Maybe except Baekhyun but Minho didn't think much of it. If only he knew...

  
"Sure, we can. But you should get going now, it's already late. I'm sure your members are worried about you." Junmyeon said, not wanting Minho to leave but he couldn't allow himself to get too selfish. He needed to go to sleep soon so he could be ready for his morning run. Minho would distract him and maybe not allow him to run by himself so early. He might get attacked by fans, or worse– haters, but maybe then his members would start worrying about him. 

They hugged each other and Junmyein stepped inside the house, watching as Minho's figure got further away till disappearing into the dark. 

The rest of the EXO were nowhere to be seen. And it was awfully silent. Junmyeon made his way to his room to find himself in front of hilarious scene. All EXO members except Sehun were standing next to his room, some pressing their ears to the door, squashed together in one ball. It made Junmyeon laugh, only to be greated by glares of the members. 

"Can you not? We are trying to hear something." Jongin whispered, almost sticking to the wall, his redish shirt maching the wallpaper. 

"What are you listening to?" Junmyeon asked innocently. The others just snickered or smirked, leaving Junmyeon in confusion till Yixing spoke. "Sehun is talking to a girl. I think they are kissing right now!"

"They deffinetly are. I can hear it!" said Baekhyun, earning laughs and ooo's from the others.

At thar exact moment Junmyeon's heart broke. He knew that Sehun didn't love him the same, but to know that he had now found someone else to love crashed Junmyeon's heart into pieces. 

It all happened in slow motion. He couldn't hear the voices of others, he felt someone trying to hug him but he couldn't recognise it, tears ran down his cheeks and fell from his eyes. He just turned around and ran. He didn't care where, he just needed to get away and let all of his emotions out. His shattered heart, hate that he received from other members, it all had bottled up for too long. Finally he was able to let it out, not caring who saw. He will worry about the consequences later, now he just needed to be alone and run. Run from his worries and problems. Just run. Just run.

Just run.

  
The honking of a car could be heard, a loud crash following soon after. Junmyeon's body flew into the air and hit the cold hard ground. He couldn't recognise what was happening, his only thought being of his members, replaying in his head like a broken record. With the thought of others hating him engraved in his mind, Junmyeon slowly lost his conscienous and let the darkness take over him.

\


End file.
